True love always reveals itself
by xlas
Summary: Buffy and Riley go on a trip to L.A. Around the same time peculiar murders start happening there.Will they manage to find out who is behind them?who will they meet there. and will their lives change forever
1. The LA trip

**Characters:** Buffy. Riley. Willow. Tara. Giles. Angel. Cordelia. Xander. Anya. Wesley.

It is before Yoko factor.

**Summary:** Buffy and Riley are going on a trip to L.A. Strange murders start happening at the same time. . .

**True Love always reveals itself**

"I do not think it is a good idea to leave now." Buffy argued.

It was the second time this month that she had declined Riley's offer to go away for a weekend.

"What if something happens who will protect them if I am not here?"

"Buffy, it is not like the world is going to end. . . ."

"Now we really mustn't leave you jinxed it, we are doomed now it will happen for sure"

Seeing the trouble Riley was in Giles felt that he had to step in.

"You know what? I believe it is actually a good idea for you to have a weekend off. It will do you some good I believe to relax and the others agree with me. . . "

"Yes, yes. . . you must go." Xander said reluctantly

"You deserve, some peaceful time" Willow said

"Actually, I know some protection spells that we could perform in our houses for the time that you would be away, if Willow and Giles help me I believe we can make them strong enough to last 72 hours."

Buffy was overwhelmed from the love he felt for this group of people, during all these 3 and half years they have passed together she had grown to consider them family, and could not imagine her life without them. She hugged Tara, who was shocked at first but then returned the hug. Not long time passed and Willow, Xander, Anya and last Giles joined them.

Riley was watching their hug and was thinking to himself how much he loved that petite blond girl for who she was and her friends were a part of that.

"We love you kido" Xander said

"Xander. . . how can you say something like that, no sex for you tonight" Anya said and rushed to sit in the couch, with Xander running after her to explain.

Everyone else broke the hug laughing

Buffy turned to Riley with a smile and launched herself in his open arms pressing her lips against his.

"Sorry. So where are we going?" she asked.

"Actually an old friend of mine just moved in L.A. and I wanted to see him for age. So I thought it would be a nice opportunity to go there, you can go by your old dens or simply go for shopping."

At the sound of L.A. Willow looked shocked at Buffy who tried to suppress her feelings. Thankfully Riley didn't notice anything that passed between the two friends.

They had four days to prepare for their trip. Riley had to talk to the Initiative and Buffy had to inform her mother of their trip and do some catching up on her studying. As for Tara, Willow and Giles, they had their hands full working at the protection spells, which turned out to be really tricky and required great preparation from their part. Xander provided the doughnuts and then proceed to make out with Anya on Giles's couch. The spells were triumph fully cast on Buffy's, Xander's and Giles's home. Regretfully they couldn't manage to put the spell on the dorms were Tara and Willow were living, so they had to move in with Giles for the weekend.

Friday came. After the spells were cast and the couple had their bags ready and packed in the car all the gang gathered at Giles's house to say their goodbyes. Only then the friends found some alone time to talk.

"So what are you going to do?" Willow asked.

"Are you going to tell him about Angel and that he is in L.A."

"I don't think I can tell him, Will."

"I believe you are right, somehow I don't think he will see Angel's «double-life» as a good thing."

"You do have a point, for now I will lay low on the subject; there is no reason for them to meet anyway." Buffy said with hesitation.

Everyone hugged the happy couple.

Buffy made them promise to call if anything weird happen and they would be in Sunnydale in two hours time.

"Nothing is going to happen." Giles reassured her.

And just like that Buffy and Riley were on their way to L.A.

Please review it is my first story don't be toooo hursh. On the other hand i would like for you to point out any mistakes and flaws... they will be taken into consideration. thank you for reading


	2. The Begining

**6 months ago in L.A.**

Kate looked at the photos on top of her office files with concern. She knew, she had to call him, the distinctive neck marks stated that this was his territory and that his help was essential. Kate picked up her cell and dialed.

"How long will it take you to come to the station?"

"Give me thirty minutes tops."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" Angel said

"This is your lucky day" Angel said looking with disgust at the demon he had pinned on the wall. He head bumped him and left leaving it unconscious. Something in Kate's voice had drawn his attention, so he wanted to meet her as soon as possible, everything else could wait, for know he thought. . .

He entered her office fifty minutes later.

"You're soon…" she remarked taking her eyes from the police reports she had been reading and granting him a smile.

"You sounded really worried so I thought that I should hurry and get here so here I am." He declared throwing himself on the spare chair in her office.

Kate handed him, immediately, the photos she had been looking for the past hours. Angel looked pretty close to understand what had shocked her so much. These were regular vampire bites.

"Vampire…you have seen those marks before. What is the huge problem that I had to rush and get here? "

"I have more than one problem, and if you have the patience to let me explain you'll understand everything." She said irritated, what did he think that she had called him over for nothing; she wasn't some chick who was afraid of a few vampires.

"My first problem is that in the room with the man, you just saw also was a woman whose brain had been eaten. . ."

"What that is impossible, vampires might eat a heart at some point but never a brain."Angel said disturbed. He couldn't understand what was happening.

"Look there is something more disturbing than that. I have been researching and found that this is a case of a serial killer that has been murdering people for the past 30 years. Nobody could catch this guy; he has hit 14 hotels two murders happening in each hotel. That makes his kills 29…"

"Wait you said that he has murdered 29 people, well then something isn't right . . . your math is wrong" Angel looked her puzzled

"My math is not wrong, I think I can count the number of dead bodies I have on my hands. That brings us to my second problem, if my calculations are correct we are to expect a murder in the Barington hotel six months from now." Kate stood up and walked to his side of her office, she had to ask him something big because he was the only one who could make it alive.

"Look, I have to ask you something…"

"You want me to check on the hotel, don't you? It is fine I'll do it. I'll go by today to check on the environment we are dealing with"

She was so thankful he wanted to be a part of this operation, because she couldn't find anybode else fit for the job. "Thank you, very much. Now before you leave take the files with you, they might be of some help."

"You are right. I'll have Wesley look into them and I'll be in touch with you shortly. I' would like to have the forensics report when you get them; there might be something useful in them. I'll be in touch."

He shut the door behind him and headed to the parking lot. What new evil was this? And how could he defeat it? He thought to himself.


	3. The next victim?

**CHAPTER III**

**Back to now**

**Buffy and Riley have just arrived.**

Buffy found the hotel breathtaking. "Definitely Riley had been planning for this trip for quite some time and had put a lot of thought into it." She thought to herself. It didn't took them long to check in, it was not a busy weekend due to the festivities in San Francisco.

Riley let the hotel groom take their baggage up. They used the elevator. He hugged her and looked into her sparkling eyes he kissed her softly at first but then deepening it, until they had to part for air.

"God, I love you so much" he told her, and he meant it with all his heart

"I love you too, baby"

The elevator stopped at their floor, room 16 C. They found their door open with the groom waiting them. Buffy went to explore their room, it was bigger than she had expected it to be, as Riley gave the boy five dollars and sent him away.

He had thought about this weekend for some time and he simply wanted it to be perfect. He approached her from behind, putting his hands around her waist, hugging her.

"So sweetie, what do you think? Do you like it? "

"If I like it? I love it. It is perfect." She turned to face him gently pressing her lips against his.

As soon as their lips met they were swooped by the heat of the moment. They hadn't been together for some weeks now, Riley had the initiative, Buffy her slaying and they had completely opposite schedules at the university; so they had no time to meet.

They kissed deeply, feeling the excitement build inside of them. Riley took her in his arms and placed her gently on the bed, he then went to put the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign. He wanted to give her all the pleasure she deserved, after all the pain she had witnessed in her life. He lay down next to her and kissed her, like his life depended on that kiss. His hands were traveling all over her body, she shivered under his touch.

It had been so long since they have been together that she had almost forgotten the way his skin felt against hers. How could she hold in her memory, every single touch, feeling and word that they shared that night so many years ago. But was so close to forgetting her boyfriend's touch 

because they hadn't been together for a month, give and take. She pushed him away from her thoughts as Riley was becoming more demanding of her attention.

"Were is your mind drifting of darling?" he had caught her over the past week many times not paying attention to what was happening around her and saw her drowning in her own thoughts.

She replied by kissing him strongly on the mouth, her hand skimming down his chest, lower and lower until her hand laid on his engrossed manhood. Just then a groan came out of his mouth which she drown with a kiss.

He was under her spell. Her touch, her kiss, just the feeling of her body against his was enough to drive him over the edge. He rolled them, so that he was on top and placed butterfly kisses on her temple his hands slowly rubbing her belly and taking of her blouse. He saw her smile and knew that he was giving her pleasure.

Just then his eyes fell on the clock that was conveniently situated on top of the nightstand.

"I can't believe it. It is already six o'clock." He fell on the pillow beside her.

"So . . . what is wrong?" why did he stop now? She was a bit annoyed.

"You see I have booked two tickets for the Capoeira show at eight o'clock." He looked her with a smile, hoping that she would like his idea.

She wasn't into theater and such but to please him she played along, she wanted to see if she could win. She looked him in the eyes and bit her low lip, teasing him. Then she pressed her body against his, kissed him gently on the lips and whispered.

"Yes sweetie. Whatever you chose is perfect." She stood up from the bed and headed to start unpacking. Waiting for his reaction

This drove him over the edge, the way she messed up with him was incredible. He flew from the bed and grabbed her from behind, couping her breasts. She moaned from pleasure. crushed

"What about Capoeira?" she asked innocently. She knew she had him pinned. There was no way he could resist her now.

"I don't care. You little she devil." He turned her so she faced him and crushed her mouth beneath his, removing all her clothes.

He had been wondering along the hotel corridors for some time now, searching for his next victims. This proved to be very tiresome. Then he suddenly stopped in front of the door, could it be, he concentrated for some time wanting to make sure that he had found the right couple. Sure they were making love, not sex like many before them and he definitely loved her but she hold back her heart belonged to someone else, or not? Why couldn't he tell what the woman was feeling? This little girl intrigued him. He was going to keep a close eye on those two. They were the best for his "experiment".

Number 16 C

Sorry for the late update. my muse has lest me and i have started working on a new story. if you like it review and i'll continue writing. i have some thoughts still to evolve.

thank you for reading


	4. Getting help from an old friend

**

* * *

**

Thank you for waiting this long. I am new here and my studies have been pressing me so i didn't have time. Hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER IV**

**4 months ago in L.A.**

"Tell me you have something. Anything for that matter." Angel was anxious. Wesley had been searching about the demon/vampire that Kate had tipped him about for two months now and he still hadn't given him any information about it.

"If you bug me all the time, making me research for other cases, I won't be able to find anything. I am human so bound to some needs, like sleep, food and free time to do as I please." He was angry at Angel for welling at him so early in the morning. But when he went into his office and so pure concern he was unable to stay mad.

"Look, Angel. With all that cases that have been dropping in I didn't find time to research properly. From what little I looked, I did not find any reference to vampires eating brains, or rituals that require what you told me. I still have to read the forensics report, so please give me some time. "

"I 'm sorry if I bust your nails for this case. I am concerned that's why. This man, thing is a serial killer and if we do not catch him this time. I don't know if we will have a chance again." Angel stood up from his desk and decided that it was time for him to rest. Too early for his liking to be awake, he just wanted to speak to Wesley.

Wesley patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry boss. We will get him, in time. I will find something, anything as soon as humanly possible."

Angel smiled at him and headed to his underground apartment. He was glad Wesley had joined his team.

**2 months ago**

"Hi Giles! It is me Wesley." He took the responsibility to call the senior watcher, after two fruitless months on research.

"Did you receive the information that I sent you?"

"Yes Wesley I have then in front of me right now. They seem really interesting. I have not encountered any of this in all my years. I have to look into it and call you back. It might take a while though because we have our hands full here."

"Sure, I understand. The thing is that, you will see for yourself if you look in the information ahead of you that the next murder is to happen in two months time and that is the only clue we have on the killer so we must catch him then."

"I will do my best. Get back to you as soon as I have a lead."

"Bye Giles."

"Bye"

"Oh, and could you not tell Buffy because Angel kind of doesn't know I asked for your help."

"Ok, I won't."

Giles hang up the phone. Wesley's package had arrived half an hour before he called so he hadn't managed to study it properly. He opened the box on his desk and went through the files it consisted to see what the junior watcher wanted his help for.

They were police reports of murders occurring over the past thirty years and they described murders happening in hotels in similar ways. The one that caught Giles's attention was the one that had happened four months ago. He read what the detective said about it but found that many of the details the officer recorded were completely irrelevant with the information he was looking to find. The forensics' report was the next he took to read. There he found much information that he could put to good use.

So he dig into it writing in a notebook next to him all the clues he thought would help him learn more about what was committing those murders.

Wesley let out a breath he had been holding in all the time he spoke to Giles. He was frustrated after all those months of searching what thing, vampire or demon could have committed those murders he found nada, snitch, nothing. How could it be? That is why he pressed himself to call him, hoping that he might have the information he was lacking, now he was not sure that was a good idea. If Angel found out he wouldn't be happy about it for sure. What is done is done he thought to himself. He just had to wait and see if and when would the senior watcher come up with something.

In the back he could hear Cordelia's and Angel's voices arguing about something. He presumed it had to do with payment and laughed a bit for how their lives had evolved in the past year.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I am looking forward to reading your reviews.


	5. Love is in the air

****

CHAPTER V

**Back in the hotel room**

"Whoa baby that was. . ." Buffy was speechless. She wondered how she couldn't remember how good he was.

They had been in the bed for the past four hours, missed Capoeira and dinner.

"Well you weren't so bad yourself dear." He smirked calling her that, he knew she didn't like.

"Not so bad? Dear? Wow mister you are in for a hell of a ride." She climbed on to up of him and started kissing him on the chest.

"You are going to be the death of me woman. I need food."

Buffy lifted her head and looked him. "Ok. I'll get room service."

"No, sweetie this is our first night here, we are going to dine out. I'll take you to the very best restaurant." He turned them over so he was on to now.

"I can't argue with that, if my man wants to spoil me. I'll better get ready." She stood up from the bed and went towards the bathroom.

"Are you coming she asked?" teasing him.

"If I join you in here, we won't leave the room in time to find any restaurant open. Go ahead and I'll go AFTER you."

"Ok. Suit yourself I made a suggestion." And she run in to take a shower.

"Aaaaa. That girl will drive me crazy."

They managed to get ready after so much delay and they took the elevator down. Riley had to talk to the reception so Buffy simply wondered around admiring the beauty of their hotel. Suddenly she felt something strange, strange and familiar in the same time.

"Could it be?" she thought to herself. While turning around searching for the source that provoked such feelings

"Could He be around? This is impossible, or not?"

Just then Riley put her arms around her from behind. He was lucky she recognized his touch or she would have tackled him instantly and as a result he would be lying in his back.

"Let's go sweetie. I got the address of a great Italian restaurant that is open this late."

Buffy smiled at him so to hide her confusion.

"I must be confused. It can't be. I am sure I was wrong, I won't think about it again. Riley is saying something, I better pay attention. . ."

Angel had been watching from the shadows for some time now.

He had watched them from the moment they went out of the elevator; Angel had felt her presence from the beginning. At start he thought he was wrong but then he saw her with his own eyes, his Buffy in the arms of another. Just the thought of that made a growl come out of him. He had gone to check for any peculiar incidents at the hotel, only to find Buffy staying there. He had intentionally stayed in the shadows; he didn't want to make his presence known to her unless he had to.

For a while she seemed to acknowledge him, but then He, what's his name came along and took her away.

"I have to focus. I need to find the demon/human/vampire that is going to commit this murder." He thought to himself, and started looking around as soon as the "happy couple" left.

He had been searching for sometime but couldn't found anything that could be suspicious. At start they feared that maybe witchcraft was evolved but he couldn't found any indication of that. Then they thought that it might be vampire, he was a master vampire if there was someone else there he would have known. Angel left more troubled than he had entered the hotel, in addition he was thinking of Buffy.

"What if something happens to her, mustn't I warn her? She looked so beautiful, and happy. Is she really happy him this buffoon? He is a mere human, she deserves so much more. Wait that is what I wanted her to have isn't it? Oh what am I going to do? "

All these thoughts were racing through his mind, so that when he entered the Hyperion he couldn't remember taking his car and driving.

"I am glad you arrived in one piece." Cordelia noted after he told her of his little meeting and that his visit was fruitless.

All of a sudden a voice was heard from the back.

"You found it Giles."

* * *

**I have been away for far too long and thought of uploading two chapters today ... thank you sooo much for reading please review.**


	6. Prehix

**Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

"You found it Giles." Wesley had just taken a call from Giles.

"I have been looking at the documents you sent me for some time now and was at a dead end. Then I gave the facts to Willow, who with a little magic help, found your serial killer."

Angel was shocked at the mention of Giles name, now that he had seen Buffy. How strange he thought. Could it be just a coincidence? He headed to the back not paying attention to Cordelia's nagging.

"Please Giles; tell me what you found because as you now by know we are walking on a thin line and I am afraid that we will have another double murder in our hands before we identify the monster behind all this."

Angel had entered the room know and was listening hard to understand why the mysterious phone call had taken place.

"STOP talking and listen then…"

The demon that caused all these murders is named Prehix. He is very old and unique. History says that it was once a mere vampire who had the "misfortune" to mate with a witch and then kill her. The witch succeeded in cursing the vampire before he killed her. She cursed him to be invisible for all his life.

Prehix can sense when a couple is truly in love. Then he absorbers their energy when there are having sex, which allows him to take a visible form for long enough time so to kill the man and eat the brain of the woman. Eating the brain allows him to stay visible for 6 months. He also dries the man, because he has the hunger of a newly risen vampire.

"Oh my God… why would anyone curse someone with such a hideous curse?"

"I can make a wild guess by saying that she wanted him to "appreciate" the meaning of true love and also punish everyone else because she would never have the ability to live such a love."

"Thanks for everything Giles. I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for you."

"It was my pleasure, although Willow did all the work. I pray you get the bastard. Bye."

"Bye. Thank Willow for me." Wesley hung up the phone and stared at the notes in front of him.

Angel had listened carefully to the whole discussion not that it had make any difference since Giles was doing most of the talking. He was intrigued to learn what the ex- watcher had found concerning his demon.

Wesley knew that Angel was in the room, but was still trying to process all the information he had received so that he could give Angel a better view of what they were dealing with.

"Wes. What news from old Sunnydale?" Cordelia shout.

That girl had a thing for saying the most inappropriate thing all the time.

"Everything o.k. pretty much as you left it, still on the Hellmouth." He replied and turned his chair so to face Angel who had been standing in the door frame all this time.

"I guess I have to tell you what the phone call was about?" Wesley asked his boss. Prepared for all hell to break lose.

Angel moved inside, closing the door behind him. He instructed Cordelia to not be disturbed for two hours and sat comfortably on the couch.

"Okay, here is the thing. I searched all my sources and I couldn't find anything about our serial killer, so I thought off Giles and prayed that he could dig up something in his vast collection of books and I was right because. . ."

* * *

Thanks for reading. ) Please review, i need to know what you think to keep writting. .. .


	7. Candellit dinner

**Thanks for waiting. Here is another chapter.**

Buffy and Riley had arrived at the small Italian restaurant just in time. They were the last couple to get served. The place was perfect; it was in the middle of a park the tables were candlelit and had a small vase with a single rose who smelt like heaven.

"As soon as I smelt the rose, Angel popped again in my mind. He used to bring me a flower when we were "patrolling" together; of course most of the times we got into fights so the flower ended up being stepped upon by some demon, but that did not discourage him he kept bringing every time."

Riley asked me what I wanted to eat, I have been staring at the menu for some minutes know and haven't said a word. I really have to push Angel out of my mind.

I told him to order whatever he wanted; he liked to feel in control like he was in charge of our relationship even though we both know I can beat the crap out of him any time.

Dinner rolled beautifully, the food was delicious and no vampire appeared so I was pleased. After dinner we chose to walk to the hotel rather than take a taxi since the night was so beautiful.

"Buffy. You are a little distant since we left the hotel. Is everything all right?"Since they left the hotel Buffy was absent, most of the time she was drifting in her own thoughts.

"What is it Riley? Did you say anything? Sorry I was distracted." I must pay attention to him more. Damn you Angel. What have you done to me?

"Yes. I asked you if everything is ok because you seem to be absent minded since we left the hotel."

"No. Everything is perfect. I was just thinking about Willow, Giles and everyone we left behind. I hope everything is all right …" She was a horrible person, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

Riley held her tight, so that was all.

"I know they are okay baby. If anything had come up I am sure they would have called you, that's what cells are for. Better?" he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Much. Let's go back. I am a bit tired."

"Your wish is my command." They moved a bit faster towards the hotel.

Angel had stood up in the middle of Wesley's narration and now he had ended Angel kept pacing up and down the room.

Wesley would swear you could hear the wheels inside his head working, processing all the information he had given him.

"So this is all a curse?" he finally asked.

"Yes, Angel. This woman must have been deeply heart so she wanted everyone to pay."

"Wes. You don't see it, do you? This is horrible. How am I supposed to save her from an invisible monster? Can she be a target? Maybe this is why she came? Can she know? You said the victims must be truly in love, are they? "

Wes was confused. He couldn't understand what Angel was saying.

"Angel calm down. You are not making any sense. Please talk to me so that I can help you"

"Buffy. . ."

"Oh. No, don't start with that I told Giles not to tell her anything. I am sure he is a man of his word and that he hasn't told her anything. Anyway he would have told me now, over the phone had he told Buffy."

"NO. You are not listening. BUFFY IS HERE."

"Here? Where in the lobby? You left her with Cordy?"

Angel was frustrated, when did it become soooo difficult for him and Wesley to communicate?

"Wesley. Buffy is not in the lobby, nor anywhere in the Hyperion. She is at the Barington hotel."

Wesley was stunned. Could that be true, or was Angels mind playing tricks on him again.

Angel sensed what was going on inside the old-watchers mind

"It is true Wes. I saw Buffy with him and trust me, this is something I would never dream about."

"Ok. Fair enough I trust you. But what is she doing here?"

"That I don't know. By the looks of it . . . they are having a romantic weekend away from the Hellmouth." Angel was disgusted. It took him forever to say these words.

His Buffy was having a romantic weekend with #, a mere human a nobody. He wanted her to have a life but why was it so difficult for him to accept it?

I am dying to get your reviews. . . . . . . thank you for reading


End file.
